clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Black Lotus
With taxes doing badly and the high level of poverty in Tot, government funding was cut. And of course, the first to go was the division that deals with genetic experimentation, which is no longer vitally important after the successful creation of the gryphons. So who do they go to for a loan? Why, the Black Lotus, of course! On the condition that they begin breeding a new class of assassin for the Black Lotus. Basics The Black Lotus society is an elite society that has co-existed with the world for decades, or perhaps even centuries. When the world shifted its people onto the floating islands, the lotus followed, always where things were happening. It's hard to tell who is part of the secret and very elite group, but once you have someone captured, you can take a look at their lotus tattoo on their ankle of a Black Lotus. Some of them may have them on their neck, depending on their status and who they are. This group is very hidden, and those who are not participants hardly live to tell who is one. The Black Lotus Society is the secret society that used to inhabit wealthy areas all around the globe, helping to smuggle items etc, always keeping everything top secret, and even having their own code. They use a number system code, indicating the first word of a page in a certain book. What book they use is often changed, because once one person cracks the code, it must be changed, of course. Purpose The Black Lotus, more commonly called, the Lotus, exists for the sole purpose of filling the pockets of the current leaders, and those under them. They are often, also, referred to as the Mafia of the area, and when you need someone slain, or some smuggled, cheaper, items, the Lotus is where you go. Sadly, no one can find them, unless you know where to go. Pyramid of Power '» The Lotus' The one who started it all is a man who's name has never been uttered, or if it has, it's been said without knowledge of who he really is. He easily could've passed down his position to someone else and the entire world wouldn't have a single idea of it. There have been rumors that he, or even she, is the sibling of one of the main people who determine different things within the very organization, but whenever there is a rumor about him, there always seems to be a assassination following it, which ends everything. He/She is also the only man responsible for changing the code that the people use. Through a radio, he speaks to the three under him. '» Petals' Although it's a very dangerous job, it is also often sought after by greedy men. Those who hold this position are in grave danger, because the common man know of their name, their position, and many submit or answer to these. They are often set around in different locations, managing their area. There are three who hold these positions, and they oversee practically everything. They receive all instructions through a radio that is untraceable, always keeping it on them, unable to let anyone gain access to it. Even if someone were to gain control of the machine, they would be unaware of how to operate the object, as all three radios have been put in various disguises, and their uses are varied, depending on the individual. '» Stems' The elite group who follows all orders from the Petals, and also carry out their orders. These are also the main operators, the ones who infiltrate different systems in the government, taking on the smuggling as a part time, and working and acting normal for the rest of the time. The Petals refuse to let one and another reveal their position within the Black Lotus to another, unless it's to the head, and even then, they are forced to reveal their tattoo of the Lotus on their heel to prove their membership, or to be granted access from one location to another within the very network of the Lotus. Entire cities could be populated by the Lotus, and no one would know that their neighbor is one unless they encounter the other through means of a mission etc. You could even be married to another member of the lotus, and not even know, unless you examined their heel to check for that lotus mark. » Trainees The ones who are apprenticed inside the Lotus, usually children taken away from poor settlements, or stolen straight off the street. They are usually taken in if they child is of dire need of money, or if the family wishes to sell their child off to the lotus for the money they need to survive. Often, the lotus hears of such money issues before they prey on the children, so that they don't have to worry about stealing from their own. Although it isn't often, but when the lotus assassinates an entire family, sometimes they will take in the child, putting them under the impression of a false reality, training them to become a spy. These are usually under the age of 20, being incapable of working in other places.